Conjugal Visit
by naybaybay
Summary: I had to, couldn't get this out of my mind... Does that sound slightly disturbed...or extremely disturbed? :/ Spoilers for 5x05. Sorry it keeps switching from past to present tense at the start, I didn't even realize I was doing that until a friend read it and pointed it out to me! This is what betas are for I guess!


**Hi, so the ep airs tomorrow - FINALLY! But I've had this little "Cell-block tango" inspired image/fantasy in my head for a couple of days now and just wanted to share another little piece of my twisted thoughts with you all. I think we can add this to the "Things you won't be seeing in Season 5 of Castle" list! **

**I hope it pleases you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Hahahahahahahaha. Me? Own Castle?! I'm not smart enough! **

**...**

Kate rounds the warren of stark steel, the darkness compressing her, suffocating her...

_She has to get him out of here_ - her only thought.

Flashing her badge at the steadfast guard who's been waiting seven hours to see a face, she smiles meekly at him and makes a bold request.

"Give us a minute?"

He eyes her up, she eyes him up right back, the numbers **41319** flashing deliberately in his eye line. He nods more with the shift of his eyes than with his whole head, hands her the keys and makes himself scarce, actually glad for the opportunity for different scenery.

Kate takes a deep breath, inhaling air that is not fresh, not clean. It's...polluted. Polluted with the presence of the thousands of criminals, drug dealers, burglars, rapists, murderers...

_She has to get him out of here. _

And without hesitation, she's in front of him. Well, in front of the bars that cage him.

He's pale. Remnants of at least three five o'clock shadows apparent on his unshaven face. He stands and traipses to the bars, slowly, his face surfacing from the shadows and into the light where he looks even worse.

She shivers, hating this, hating herself.

"What are you doing here?" He slurs, his voice drunk from sleep deprivation.

She unlocks the bars and they slide open with a harsh clang that she's heard a thousand times, but it suddenly frightens her.

"I wanted to check on you, see how... you're doing", she chewed on her lip, knowing herself that it was a stupid thing to say.

"Oh well, I'm doing just fine... things are beautiful down here in holding, I mean it's not the Ritz, but it's... cozy", his voice trembles, dripping with sarcasm and tiredness.

Kate closes her eyes. "I spoke to Martha and Alexis today... They're OK, they want you home of course."

Rick's aggravation turned to inquiry, as he stared into her familiar face that suddenly seemed so strange and foreign to him.

"I told them I was going to do everything I could." She stepped forward, so that she was inside the cell with him.

She thought he was going to cry when he told her. "Kate, I didn't do this."

If he wasn't going to cry, then Kate damn well wasn't going to either... "The evidence is..."

"Screw the evidence!" His voice rose with passion. "I thought you knew me... The evidence is not always the means to an end... there's the story too, and you know the story I've told you is true...you have to know that!"

At Kate's anxious silence, he continued. "I did not kill her, I am being framed... by whom, I wouldn't have a clue, but obviously I did something to seriously piss them off because now I am facing life in prison or worse, people that I work with are starting to doubt me, and even my girlfriend thinks that I did it..."

"Hey!" Her furious whisper startled him. Her mouth gaped, she ran a hand through her hair. "I have been working my ass off trying to prove that you are not responsible for this, that you are innocent. Even when I'm faced with the fact that you've been out dropping twelve grand on bracelets for other women!"

"But I didn't do that! I told you, I'm being framed, for all of it."

Kate's lungs were busting for some breathable air as she struggled to inhale deeply enough to speak. "I want to believe you...I so badly want to believe you, Castle."

The sensation of his steel encased hand on her arm was almost too much for Kate to bear. "Then believe me... Please."

Her eyes flicked up to him, she could see desperation in them, but more clearly than that, she could see herself in them. "I just want everything back to normal...I just want _you_ back." She pressed herself into him, hands clasping the back muscles of his strong neck.

"I know", he replied in a whisper, pressing himself into her, his stubbled cheek brushing her tear-stained one.

The tilt of her head and the slight parting of her lips gave him the encouragement to dive in.

And that he did.

Attacking her in a hungry fashion, his mouth fierce and unrelenting on hers, trying to punish her and love her all at once.

Her hands danced on his back, peppering him with warm touches and occasional light squeezes.

She wondered for a moment why he wasn't responding to her touches when she realized that his wrists were still shackled. She found the key among the guard's set and whispered "Shh", to him as she unlocked the cuffs, giving him a slight deviant smile as she released the restraints and hooked them to her belt.

She wasn't prepared for him to become as animalistic as he did when he took her by the hips and thrust her forward into the bars that had kept him captive. She squealed into his mouth as her back slammed against cold iron, bouncing back and forth between jolts of pleasure and pain.

Then, the two sensations melded together and it was head-spinningly incredible.

His mouth was hot and forceful on her neck, she tried holding herself up by the sleeves of his blue shirt, and ended up unwittingly ripping the fabric, sliding down the bars as he continued to pursue her, not in any way perturbed by how uncomfortable their new position was.

Her jeans gathered the dust and dirt of the cell floor as he pressed himself further into her, still fully clothed but needing to touch her, to feel her.

While his hand grasped the side of her face, his long fingers tugging at her hair, hers was busy tugging at the back pocket of his loose jeans, desperate to rid him of the weighty denim.

Thanks to his recent weight loss, the jeans pulled down easily, without needing to be unbuttoned or unzipped. And he groaned as his pulsing desire was finally freed.

_Her_ jeans however were skin tight and presented more of a problem. The two of them both grappled with them, Kate tugged ferociously at her back seam as Rick struggled to unbutton her button and unzip the zip. His nail bent, his thumb scraped against the teeth of it, removing skin and drawing a small drop of blood in his haste.

He made a noise of desperate anger, the small amount of pain that coursed through his finger just added to the agony the past three days had piled on top of him since that night he was arrested by the people who were supposedly his team.

Their blatant distrust of him wasn't the worst thing though, he understood how they worked the job, full of logic and statistics and _evidence_. And that's why he'd been there for the past four and a half years, helping them to see past what the obvious answer forced them to see. Helping them to see deeper, that it wasn't always a strand of hair or a fingerprint that would help to convict a killer, killers were still humans, with human emotions, human pain, and they did things for reasons, sometimes deep seeded reasons that only an investigative writer could uncover.

Then there was Kate. His partner. His lover. This woman he'd thought had finally given him her whole self, including her trust.

But there she was on that night, unable to look him in the eyes. Blindsided by the facts, unable to find the story on her own... she needed him to do that, and that was impossible.

But she still needed him. He could see that in her eyes.

And while he finally tore away her frustratingly tight jeans from her well toned legs, he realized. In terms of where they stood, in their relationship, it didn't matter if she thought he might be guilty. What mattered was that she_ wanted_ him to be innocent.

She was a great cop, loyal to the job, but now, coincidentally, because of him, she was more loyal as a friend.

And he could hate her for the last few days, for seemingly deserting him, for leaving him to rot in this putrid piece of hell. He could hate her for many things she'd done to break his heart, to wound him, to make him feel unwanted, unneeded.

But right now, in this moment, she needed him desperately. She needed him physically, mentally, spiritually. She needed him in every way.

And God, he loved that.

And he loved her.

The two of them were lodged together within nanoseconds of this realization and Kate screamed as he left very little room inside her. Filling all the space that was necessary, touching every bit that yearned to be touched.

His long arm snaked around her back and he pulled her closer, her ass grazing painfully on the bits of various grit, the kind that you could feel but not see, and she screamed at the new angle.

He pumped into her vigorously and she puffed out dramatic breaths of air, trying to substitute screaming for breathing.

They were both so close already, both high on adrenaline, fueled by their madness and utter exhaustion, as neither had been able to sleep for the past three nights, the vacancy of their lover too much to bear.

Rick leaned over and kissed her, bringing his left hand to circle slowly at her sensitive ball of nerves. Kate let out a surprised squeal, which reverberated against his lips.

She reached behind herself, grabbing one of the iron bars in her hot hand and squeezing it so hard that her knuckles turned white.

He slammed into her as he drew close, the skin of her lower back pinching as it was shunted back and forth into the cold floor as she rocked in steady motion with her fallaciously accused lover.

She was neither sitting nor laying, but rather suspended in air between him and the bars of the cell.

When they came together, their bodies were screaming to finish, but their orgasms overpowered any unpleasantness or objection the rest of them were giving.

Their releases were shocking, earth-shattering. It was tortuously perfect.

Kate wriggled underneath him, her mouth still locked firmly around his, trying to either sit up or lie down. Eventually, he sat back, pulling her with him.

She leaned forward, her head swimming, her body heavy with satisfaction, but tired, having expelled all her energy.

She breathed warm air against his neck. The intimacy of it made her heart sink. She loved this man, and she could not accept that this might be the last time they would be together this way.

All because of a goddamned fingerprint and a security video?

He had saved her, even if she didn't count the times he'd tackled her out of the way of a bullet or saved her from a burning building. He'd saved her by walking back into that precinct door and weaseling his way into the bustle of life at the 12th, and in turn, into her heart. He saved her with the mere knowledge that he was there, accessible to her, often needing to be at her aid as much as she needed him to be aiding her.

"He'll be coming back soon", Rick reminded her, muttering softly into her hair.

"Castle, I believe you." Kate told him with a sudden and strong voice.

He drew back, looking into her eyes that were soft but determined. His face transformed to accommodate a indistinct smile.

"I believe you, and I'm not going to stop until everyone else does too", she swallowed, grounding him with her sincerity.

He nodded faintly and flicked his head to the side, prompting her to fix herself in case the guard returned.

The both of them pulled their pants back on and straightened themselves up. He'd said his piece to her, and she'd said hers. He'd made a plea and she'd made a promise. And for now, that's all they could do.

They looked at one another, a surge of indescribable feelings and emotions passing between them.

Kate stepped up to him, touching her hand to his chest, standing on tip toes to press her forehead to his. As his heart beat fast against her hand, she promised him one last thing.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what the hell's going on here, who it is that's framing you, and I will get you home...I promise."

They heard a door close, followed by someone whistling. The couple chuckled shortly at the guard's timely return.

"I'll come back", Kate promised Rick.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, sounding pathetic, and not caring.

"Tomorrow." She nodded, tucking her hand in his and holding it there, letting it linger, finally withdrawing it slowly so as to let their fingers stay together as long as possible.

Turning to leave, she was bathed in fluorescent light, majestic and lithe, in front of him

"Kate", his ragged voice made her turn. "I love you."

Kate felt his warmth, almost as clear as if he was still touching her. "I'm going to get you out of here, Rick."

And he, out of anyone, knew best what that statement meant.


End file.
